lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
VeggieTales (Qubo/Syndicated TV Version)
On September 9, 2006, VeggieTales began airing on NBC's former children's programming block, qubo (which is now it's own full-fledged TV channel). Though similar to the home video series, these episodes featured a brand new theme song along with bridging segments taking place at Bob's house. But what Phil Vischer didn't know was that NBC had a rule that its programs could not advocate any religious point of view. Phil Vischer said that if he knew that NBC had a restriction against religious programs, he wouldn't have gave them the rights. Strangely, re-tellings of Bible stories still aired. With the exception of the theme song, none of these NBC episodes have surfaced on the internet. It is likely due to the fact that the stories of every episode were already available on DVD and VHS which gave people little reason to record the episodes (outside of the bridging beginning and end segments and some edits for either religious reasons or time). Some NBC episodes are on YouTube in Spanish. It's possible that some people could be able to do a VHS capture of the episodes that were released and edit them to what the NBC episodes were. Episodes that aired on qubo The year the episode was originally released on VHS/DVD is before the episode title. * Rack, Shack and Benny (FOUND!) * Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Toy that Saved Christmas * Josh and the Big Wall * Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (Found) * Madame Blueberry * Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed (Found) * King George and the Ducky (FOUND!) * Lyle, the Kindly Viking (FOUND!) * The Star of Christmas * Esther, the Girl who Became Queen (Found) * A Snoodle's Tale (FOUND!) * The Ballad of Little Joe * Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly (FOUND!) * Babysitter in De-Nile & The Story of Flibber O Loo (FOUND!) * Duke and the Great Pie War * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Bully Trouble * The Asparagus of La-Mancha (Found) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (FOUND!) * Sumo of the Opera * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (as part of 3-2-1 Penguins! and LarryBoy Stories, presented as a two-part episode) * Bob's Vacation * Lord of the Beans Episodes that Remain a Mystery * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (FOUND!) * The Gourds Must Be Crazy (Probably exists) * Tales From the Crisper Silly Songs that Were on Qubo COMING SOON Discoveries UPDATE 6/7/14 The NBC scenes for "Esther, the Girl who Became Queen" have been uploaded by a Youtuber named "VeggietalesVHS". And according to the description of the upload, he's uploading more TV clips of the episodes. UPDATE 6/11/14 The NBC scenes for "The Asparagus of LaMancha" have been uploaded. UPDATE 1/8/15 The NBC scenes for "Lyle the Kindly Viking" and "The Englishman Who Went Up A Hill (And Came Down With All The Bananas) have been uploaded. UPDATE 5/10/15 '''The NBC scenes for Rack, Shack and Benny, Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed have been uploaded, as well as all three Pa Grape's Home movies segments, ripped from the "Lessons From The Sock Drawer" DVD. '''UPDATE 3/5/2016: This version of the show is now airing in syndication. One station that airs it as of March 5, 2016 is WMBC. UPDATE 4/16/2016: The episode "Babysitter in Denile; The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" has been found on Dailymotion by Yumi Fujiwara (known on here as mimitchi33). UPDATE 4/23/2016: mimitchi33 has uploaded another episode to Dailymotion! This time, it's King George and the Ducky. Also, SunsetShimmerFan has found out that this version of the show airs on Family Entertainment Television at 8:00AM Eastern Time on Saturday mornings. This network can be found on channel 83 on Dish Network, channel 578 on AT&T U-verse. mimitchi33 also found out that WLMB airs the show from 8:30AM to 9:30AM EST on Saturdays. UPDATE 11/13/16: I have found out that Veggietales airs on Cozi TV (Owned by NBC also) its time is at 11:30am UPDATE April 7, 2017: As someone stated in the previous update, VT airs on Cozi. I checked my TV guide and indeed it does. So I will be recording and uploading these episodes to YouTube and/or Dailymotion starting tomorrow or monday and sharing them here as well. -Francofantino UPDATE April 17, 2017: I have Minnesota Cuke on Google Drive & Dailymotion -LarryPetuniaFan2006 Videos Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost VeggieTales Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost NBC